Nanos
Nanos are one of the primary components of the leveling system in FusionFall. Nanos are small, miniaturized versions of Cartoon Network characters designed to aid the player through various means. There are currently 54 usable Nanos in the game. Although the NPCs of characters in the game have more realistic looks, the Nanos of them still retain their original cartoony look. History The Nanos were created by the unlikely team of Dexter and Mandark. When Fuse and his Planet Fusion came to Earth and began his invasion of the planet with his horde of Fusion Monsters and Terrafusers, Dexter and Mandark began to develope the best way to fight against the invaders. The result of this developme nt were the Nanos. By harnessing the essence of Planet Fusion and its monsters, the Fusion Matter, they could create the Nanos, the ultimate weapon against Fuse and his minions. In the story, the Nanos were originally created in the (former) future, but unfortunally, it seemed like they were created a little too late, and the people in the future could only slow down the infection of the world. But when the player arrived in the future, due to Dexter's time travel experiment, future Dexter came up with a new plan for the Nanos: By sending the instructions for how to create Nanos back to their past selves, with the player, they could get the right tools to fight Fuse at the right time, and thereby prevent the dark future. Thanks to the help from the player, the remaining heroes managed to send the instructions to create Nanos, back to the past, and their past selves managed to mass produce the Nanos. It is also hinted that the Great Machine was built after the player send Dexter a message via a wormhole from the former future Creation According to Computress, in order for a person to create a Nano of a person, you need three things; A definite amount of fusion matter, a personal item from that person and your own imagination, possibly Imaginary Energy in order to "purify" the Fusion Matter so you can use it. Powers Each Nano has three Nano Powers, one of which the player must select upon the Nano's cre ation; e.g. Numbuh Two can help a player run faster, while Mandark can make a player and their group jump higher. Other abilities involves paralyzing the Fusion Monster, deal additional damage or slow down their movements. The chosen ability can be changed later at a Nano Station for the price of one appropriate Power Item and a certain amount of Fusion Matter (based on the player's level). There are a total of 36 Nano Powers, and three copies of each power, one for each Nano type. Nanos must be summoned for their powers to be used. The Nanos comes in three different types: Adaptium, Blastons and Cosmix. Based on its type, the Nano can be used to deal additional to the enemies, by sending the Nano with a type that is strong against the Fusion Monster's type. On the other side, if the player sends out a Nano with a type that is weak against the Fusion Monster's type, the damage will be less. Every Nano has a stamina bar, which determines how long they can remain active. A summoned Nano will slowly lose stamina until it runs out. Stamina can be regained by giving Potions to the Nano or putting it away to rest. If the Nano has a passive power, its stamina will drain at an accelerated rate. Powers that require manual activation will drain a large amount of stamina at once. Guard, Antidote, and Freedom will drain some stamina when the effect to counter is triggered. Like if a player gets stunned by a monster, the Freedom Nano will lose some stamina to stop it, same with Guard and Antidote. Recall and Revive - Group will drain a severe amount of stamina. A Nano with low stamina will become visibly tired, and if a Nano runs out of stamina or is put away while tired, its picture will sink, and the player must wait for it to recover a minimum amount of stamina for it to become usable again. You can recover your Nanos' stamina by giving them Nano Potions. Acquiring a Nano *If your character was created before the removal of The Future, you can acquire the Finn, Rex, and Alien X Nanos by using codes Orignally, the player could acquire one Nano for each level, once the player had gathered enough Fusion Matter. Once they had enough Fusion Matter, the player has to complete one of the Nano Missions, which involves defeating a Fusion which then, upon defeat, will release a Nano. As of now, the player can do an available set of Nano missions every four levels. Another way to get new Nanos, is by using one of the certain codes that automatically grants a new Nano. Once the player has used the code, a item containing the Nano can be used to open up for the Nano in gameplay. This method can only be used for certain Nanos. Nano Incubators There are currently Nano incubators (Devolpment cambers) in Mt. Neverest and Dexlabs. They give you an idea of what could be the next new Nano. Examples of Nanos that came out there incubator are: Jake (Mt. Neverest), Flapjack (Dexlabs), Rigby (Mt. Neverest), Titan (Dexlabs), Rath (Mt. Neverest), and AmpFibian (Dexlabs). Nanos that are in the incubator, but have not come out yet are Waybig, and Ultimate Big Chill. But, these nanos are planned to come out soon. Nano Capsule After leaving there Nano incubators, Nanos are put in capsules to keep them alive. The only way to get a Nano capsule is for a player to type in the code for the Nano. Once in the game he/she can open it and out comes a fully developed Nano. The color of the capsule matchs the Nanos' type. Known Capsule Nano Finn-nano-capsule.png|Finn Nano capsule Rex-nano-capsule.png|Rex Nano capsule Alien-x-nano-capsule.png|Alien X Nano capsule Gumball nano capsule.png|Gumball Nano capsule Rigby Capsule.png|Rigby Nano capsule Darwin Nano capsule.png|Darwin Nano capsule Mordecai nano capsule.png|Mordecai Nano capsule Additional Nanos Originally, the player could only collect up to 36 Nanos, one for each level. New Nanos have since then been developed and has been added to the game, and there are still new Nanos currently in development.There aren`t nanos for every level. Example-Grim, Dexter, Swampfire and Vilgax are level 20, Next is Mandy that is level 24 so the player has no new Nano for level 21, 2 2 or 23. The First additional set that were made was Finn, Rex and Alien X. The Second set was the Johnny Bravo Nano, a Cheese Nano, and the Unstable Nano. The Third Set was the Flapjack Nano, the Jake Nano, and also the Johnny Test Nano ( the Unstable Nano). The fourth set was the Sym-Bionic Titan Nano, the Chowder Nano, the Zak Saturday Nano, the Johnny Test Nano (the full Nano), and the AmpFibian Nano (Unstable Nano), and the Rigby Nano and Gumball Nano. The fifth creation was a Ice King Nano. The sixth set was a AmpFibian Nano (full Nano) Rath Nano, and Van Kleiss (Unstable Nano). The seventh creation was a Darwin Nano as a code Nano. The eighth a Mordecai Nano as Code Nanos. In the FusionFall Adventure, Ice King Invasion, two Nanos of Waybig and Alien X, the final two aliens from the voting for a new Nano face-off, can be seen on a shelf to the left upon entering the Ice King's Castle. During Nano Enhancement Project missions, the player collects items for the development of new Nanos. According to these missions, Nanos of certain in-game characters who don't currently have one are in development by scientists. Also, Ben sends Dexter samples from Chromastone, Spidermonkey, and Jetray for Nano development. Plans to release Nanos of Ultimate Big Chill, and Way Big Nanos have surfaced. If you enter Dexlabs you will see Unstable Nano versions of Ra'ad or AmpFibian. Also, in the graduation area, are chambers Nano as of August 2011. ]]containing Nano versions of Mordecai, Way Big and Ultimate Big Chill. On to the FusionFall home screen there are also silhouettes of to-be Nanos, Mordecai and Ultimate Big Chill. April 2011 Release Johnny Bravo, Unstable Nano, and Cheese Nanos were released on April 27, 2011. May 2011 Release As of May 25, 2011, the Cartoon Network has added three more new Nanos: Flapjack, Jake and Johnny Test becoming the first Unstable Nano transformation. July 2011 Release As of July 27, 2011, the Cartoon Network has added seven new Nanos: Gumball Watterson, Rigby, Chowder, Zak Saturday, Johnny Test, and AmpFibian becoming the second Unstable Nano transformation. August 2011 Release Ice King Nano was released on August 22, 2011. Seprember 2011 Release As of S eptember 14, 2011, the Cartoon Network has added three new Nanos: Ampfibian, Rath and Van Kleiss the third Unstable Nano transformation. October 2011 Release As of October 19th, 2011 the Darwin Nano was officially released with the Halloween expansion and it was revealed there could be Nanos of Ultimate Wildmutt, Waybig, Spidermonkey, Mordecai, Princess Bubblegum, and Bobo Haha in the near future. It was also said that Van Kleiss will become a full Nano. The Mordecai and Princess Bubblegum Nanos are said to be "Code Nanos" as they can been seen as silhouettes in the Nano menu. November 2011 Release As of November 21, 2011 a Mordecai Nano was released. Though Princess Bubblegum and Van Kleiss did not come in this small expansion. There was also no website picture change advertisting the Mordecai Nanos release, resulting in alot of people not knowing about it. Possible NEW Nanos There are also rumors of Upgrade, Ghostfreak, and 10 year-old Ben Tennyson that are going to be added to the game. Code Nanos Code Nanos were first deployed when "The New Beginning" was created. The first set featured Finn, Rex, and Alien X for players that had characthers past the events in the future. Another set of code Nanos were'nt released until five months later. This set included: Rigby and Gumball. The Nano that followed in the footstep of the two of the two July Nanos was, Darwin, Gumball's best friend/brother. FusionFall has scheduled the creation of a Princess Bubblegum Nano soon but she might be put in a nano mission just like ice king nano was. As of October 19, 2011 a redeem code Nano section has been added and within the poster there are visuals of a Spidermonkey, Waybig, Bobo Haha, Ultimate Wildmutt,and if you look in the far left of the backround you will see lodestar. Stating that these Nanos with be soon released or might be just for show. As promised, a Mordecai Nano was released by a code on November 21, 2011 though there was no chage in the website's appearance advertisting it. Nano Gallery 663px-New_Nanos.png|Dexlabs Ad. April 2011: Johnny Bravo, Cheese, and Unstable Nano 656px-Newwww.png|Dexlabs Ad. July 2011: Jake, Johnny Test, and Flapjack 652px-New_Nanos_3.png|Dexlabs Ad. July 2011: Rigby, Gumball, Zak Satur., Titan, Chowder, Johnny Test (Full Nano), and AmpFibian (Unstable Nano) 639px-The_New_Nanos.png|Dexlabs Ad. August 2011: Ice King September's new Nanos: Rath, Ampfibian (Full Nano), Van Kleiss (Unstable Nano) Nanos 3.jpg nano concept.jpg|Professor Utonium Nano concept New Nanos as of 2011.png|New Nanos as of 2011 Gumball and Darwin Nano.png|Gumball and Darwin Nano Gameplay Once the player has earned a Nano, it can be summoned to aid him, by using the current the N ano have. Nanos will generally float just above the character's right shoulder, though they will occasionally hover around the player in a small circle. Players can carry three Nanos at any given point, which can be swapped for others at a Nano Station. The player's current Nanos can be seen in the bottom-right corner of the screen, arranged by slot order (1, 2, and 3). Nanos codes *Finn = FFCiminmyelement *Rex = FFCcontrolnanite *Alien X = FFCcreationforge *Gumball = FFCmisadventurer *Rigby = FFCdeathpunchies *Darwin = FFCfunnygoldfish *Mordecai = FFCyeeeeeaaaahhh *Princess Bubblegum Coming Soon List of Nanos Category:Nanos Category:Game Elements